A Love For All Time
by Amethyst7
Summary: Well, here it is, Selenity's old story, and my newly renovated one!
1. Remembrances

Hey you guys! I'm Amethyst, and officially, I am the new writer of this story! Selenity-chan, my dear, dear, dear friend, has decided that she can no longer work on it. If you guys really wanna know the secret, email me, and I'll tell you what's going on, k? Anyway, I'm changing up a few things to this story. Yes, Serena will still be with Trowa (cause they make such a kawaii couple), but some little changes will be made, cause this story is so like everone else's. So, now, I take you, to the story! 

Oh yea, by the way, Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, unfortunately. Naoko is just letting me borrow them for a little while (or maybe a few months). Gundam Wing isn't mine either, but I am proud to say that Heero is! (hugs Heero tight) So now, I've done my duty for the day, on to the fic! 

A Love For All Time   
Chapter 1: Remembrances   
By: Amethyst 

Blindly, Serena ran through the rain, tears straming down her cheeks. 'Scouts, what's happening to us', she thought, brushing away the water from her face. She had just finished a senshi meeting, and as usual, Rei screamed at her for being late. And this time, the other senshi just ignored it. Except for Mina of course. 'Mina, this is why you're the only member of my senshi I love unconditionally.' 

"God, what else can go wrong on this god forsaken day?" she yelled to the sky. Just them, she heard screaming. 'Just great. I just had to ask.' Quickly transforming, she headed to the area where she heard screaming. There, she saw the most sickening looking youma taking a little girl's heart crystal. 

"Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice, and I won't let you hurt that little girl! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" she said. The youma laughed and continued to take out the heart crystal. It finally came out, and the youma laughed. "Moon Tiara Action!" she yelled. Her tiara went after the youma, knocking it to it's feet, and giving her the heart crystal. She quickly put it back in the little girl's body, and turned to face the creature. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she yelled. The attack hit the youma, and the blinding rainbow lights flashed. "I won't go alone!" the youma yelled, summoning a portal under her feet. And as the pink light vanished, there was only the little girl left.   
  


"Hey Hiiro, how was your date with Relena?" asked Duo laughing. Heero just groaned and turned away.   
  
"Yes, come on Hiiro, tell us! Did the weak woman try anything, or did you?" asked Wufei.   
  
"Hn," Hiiro replied. 

They were sitting on a hill, Duo, Hiiro, and Wufei in a circle, Quatre looking up at the sunrise, and Trowa leaning on a tree. Suddenly, his eyes flashed up. He saw a portal appear, and a girl with long blonde hair ina a braid come out. He watched her as she stood up, brushed her dress off, and looked around. He quietly made his way to Quatre. "There's a girl behind us," he whispered. Quatre gasped, which made all the other pilots turn around. Hiiro was the second to spot the girl, and he crept uo to her stealthly. 

"Who are you?" he asked. Serena turned and saw five boys looking at her, one with a gun pointing. She fainted at the sight of the gun. Duo sighed, slowly approaching Hiiro. "Heero, the person who gave you that gun is really going to.....wait a minute, I think I know.....no, I know I know her!" he said, rushing up her prone body on the floor. 

Serena sat up, and shook her head. Opening her eyes, she still saw the gun. 'This is rediculous. I can't believe I fainted over a gun. After all the ones I've seen my father threaten Darien with, I'm still scared of one.' She took a glance past Hiiro, and saw the four boys, and one in particular, coming closer to her. She had to blink again to make sure she was seeing right. 'No, that can't be who I think it is! I haven't seen him since I was six!' she thought. Duo finally caught up to her, and they looked into each others eyes. Suddenly, Serena launched herself into his arms. Duo picked her up and spun her around and around. The others just looked at them like 'Has Duo gone nuts?". They finally stopped to notice everyone staring at them. Duo pulled her down the hill to meet the rest of the gang. As they reached, Wufei asked, "Maxwell, who is the weak onna?" Serena looked murderous, but turned to Duo with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "Duo, brother dear, tell your friend to SHUT THE HELL UP before I make him!" she exclaimed. The four just looked at them and whispered a few chice words. 

"Shimatta."   
"Oh my god."   
"This is NOT happening."   
"This is too good to be true." 

---------------------------------------------------- 

Sorry it's so short, Chapter 2 will be out soon!   
  



	2. Simple Shockand Mina

Hey peeps! Yes, it's me, Amethyst again. And yes, this part will be fixed too, cause it's way too short, and it's not that entertaining. I think I might combine it with the next chapter. In fact, I will! 

A Love For All Time   
Chapter 2: Simple Shock....and Mina   
By: Amethyst   


"Okay Maxwell, why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" asked Wufei.   
  
"Um, well, you see, I kinda forgot until now," said Duo.   
  
"You forgot me! Oh, how could you Duo! All that time I thought you loved me!" whined Serena.   
  
"Sere, calm down, I mean, I was six then. Did you think I was going to remember much? Especially after they took me away?" asked Duo.   
  
"Screw them. That's why they're dead now. Besides, I'm special," she said, pouting slightly. 

"Sere, let me introduce them first. The one with the gun is Hiiro Yuy, the one with the bangs is Trowa Barton, the one that looks real innocent is Quatre Winner, and the one with the ponytain that keeps calling women onnas is Wufei Chang," introduced Duo. 

"She can't stay with us," said Heero, in his usual monotone voice. 

"And why not?" she asked, a frown marring her face. 

Duo looked his sister in the face. "Sere, I have different life now, a very dangerous life, and I don't want to see you hurt." he said. 

"But you haven't seen me since I was six. You don't know what I can do now," she said smirking. 

"Onnas are weak. They cannot fight anyone," said Wufei. 

Serena looked him in the eyes. "Oh really? Well, you're going to see one woman who can beat your sorry behind," she said. 

Wufei snorted. "Try me."   
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" she yelled. Feathers and light surounded her, and when the light faded, there Sailor Moon stood, miniskirt (definetly a miniskirt) and all. The guys eyes bugged out, except for Duo's, as he covered his sister. The guys had nosebleeds. 

"What are you wearing?! Don't you know how reavealing that is?" he yelled. She looked down at her outfit and blushed a deep pink. To fit the environment, her fuku had changed into a SHORTER blue skirt, and a skin-tight pale pink shirt. She quickly detransformed. 

"Oh my gosh, that did not happen! Curse you Mother, and you too Pluto, 'cause I know that you designed these stupid outfits! They were supposed to stay the same!" she yelled up to the sky. Trowa helf his nose and turned to Serena. 

"Thanks for changing back. Do you have a hankerchief?" he asked. She nodded, and took a emerald green one from her space pocket. 

"Ooops, not that one! I gotta give that one back later on." she said. She then proceeded to take out several others, including a pale lavender one, a dark blue one, a black and yellow bandanna, until finally, she took out a pale pink one and handed it to him. (Selenity: I wonder where she got all of those hankercheifs and that bandanna? Hmmmm............) (Amethyst: I KNOW, I KNOW! From Trunks, and Goku, Ryouga and who knows who else!)   
  
Hiiro held his nose. "That's another reason she can't stay with us," he said. 

Serena pouted, and Heero took out his gun. "Don't make me kill you," he said. 

"If you do, I'll annoy you by healing myself and bugging you just as much as Duo must do, and probably even more," she said sweetly. Hiiro quickly put away the gun. 

Suddenly, they all heard a yell. "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Relana. They instinctly covered their ears. 

"Damn, it's the pacifist bi**h," muttered Duo. Serena was about to ask who that was, when Hiiro hid behind Serena as a girl with light brown hair approched. 

"Who are you?" asked Relena suspiciously. Serena could sense that this girl liked Hiiro, but that Hiiro didn't like her, to the point where he was hiding behind her. She decided to have a little fun. 

"I'm Serena Yuy, Hiiro's wife. And I'd like for you to leave my husband alone. Our daughter doesn't like it," she said, laughing internally. Her eyes weren't focused on Relena's reaction though. It was more focured on a certain boy with brown hair covering his eyes, looking at her intently. 

All that was heard was.....   
  
  


"Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww   
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh   
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa   
tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're his what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
I don't believe this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  


"I never knew she was that crazy for him," said Duo, chuckling. Relena turned to Hiiro. "Why didn't you tell me you were married?!" she exclaimed. "You never asked," he said quietly. 

-------------------------------------------- 

Over the next few days, Serena stayed with the guys in one of Quatre's mansions. (Selenity: Any clue how many he has? I could do with one!) (Amethyst: You too? Shoot, I have the apartment life!) One night, after dinner, Serena went out on the balcony, just to think. 

'I wonder if the others even realize I'm gone. Most likely they did. No doubt Rei will yell at me when I get back. IF I get back. I don't think I could stay here, it's just weird. Knowing that your brother's Shingami, and you're the total opposite of that doesn't help much either. Mina, gosh, I wish you were here with me so I wouldn't have to do this on my own. I'm hear for a reason, I know it.' she thought. 

"You wish has been granted," a voice whispered in the wind. Serena turned around to see Mina in the flesh, looking around, totally lost. 

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Mina!!!! Thank you Selenity!" Serena exclaimed, hugging her cousin. 

"Serena? Where are we? What's going on?" asked Mina, confused. 

The two poceeded to walk to her room, ad plopped on her bed, as Serena began her tale of the past few days. 

"So, you mean to tell me that Duo's here, and you've been living with 4 other kawaii looking boys for the past few days?" Mina asked. Serena nodded. 

"You should have summoned me sooner! You know when we were younger I had the biggest crush on your brother. Even when we used to sit around and act like we were just innocent little 4 year olds. We were some intelligent little girls," Mina pointed out. 

"Okay, I get the point Mina, you want to see him. Okay, but I'm warning you, if Hiiro pulls out a gun on you, and threatens to knock your block off, don't say I didn't warn you," Ssrena stated, as the two headed down to the living room. 

"Hey guys, I've got a surprise for you. Especially you Duo," Serena said. 

"What is is now onna? Can't you see we're busy?" grumbled Wufei. 

"Anyway. Duo, close your eyes, and NO PEEKING!" Serena exclaimed. When she was sure they were closed, she led Mina in and let her sit in front of Duo. 

"Okay bro, now open your eyes," she stated. Duo opened them to see a smiling Mina in front of him. 

"What the hell is going on sis? Is the family gonna drop in too! I can't believe this! I haven't seen her in years. Cmon over here and give me a hug!" he exclaimed. Mina's smile got wider as her pulled her into his lap for a hug. 

"Get a room you two. All these onnas coming in. It's injustice I tell you," mumbles Wufei. 

"Oaky, how about you guys get aquainted with Mina, while I go for a walk," Serena suggested. Withoug waiting for an answer, she headed towards the balcony. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

"Mind some company?" said a voice. She spun around to find Trowa leaning on the wall nearby. 

"Sure. I mean, there's no harm in company," she said, turning back around to look at the moon. 

"Miss the rest of your friends, huh?" he asked her, moving off the wall to stand next to her. 

"Yeah, I do, but in a way, I don't. When I get back, it's not going to be pretty. Rei will yell at me for not calling them, even though she'll know I couldn't. I sort of wish this would happen, that I'd get a break from being a superhero and get to be a normal girl. That's all I ever wanted ever since I became Sailor Moon. But I have a 'destiny'. My life is planned out for me, up to the time I die, and there's nothing I can do about it. Everyone but Mina thinks I'm a ditz, and I'm lazy, and stupid, but they have no idea about me. They don't know that it's all an act that I put on. I have no reason to be the real me, when my friends don't even appreciate the fake me."   
  
"Why don't you let them see the real you, maybe they'd like her better," he suggested, wondering why such a nice girl would hide her true identity. 

"I can't. How I really am, they'd think I'm pretending. They'd never believe me. That's what they'd see as the act. But when I'm alone with my family, I act how I feel comfortable. I can be the way I want, and still be appreciated. They've made my life change, them and this 'destiny', and I think it's been for the worst. Mina's the only one I can say is a true friend, cousin, and potector. I now have guardians, who treat my like crap, and a fiancee that is a womanizer and a sex-a-holic. They don't even know that. They don't even know I told my true best friend my secret. They'd kill me if they found out." she said, facing him. 

"You don't have to worry about that right now. You're here, not with them," he said, as he gave her a hug. Serena returned it, silent tears streaming down her face. She clung to him, and he could see she needed his support, as he knew there was more to the story than she was letting on. 

"There's something else, isn't there?" he asked softly. She pulled out of his arms and turned away. "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone," she whispered. 

"If it's that bad, you should let someone know about it," he suggested. 

"No. My friends would kill me, my family would hate me, even Duo, you guys would hate me too. I'd have no one except Selene, and I don't think she's happy with me about it either," she said, hugging her arms to her body. 

Duo walked down the corridor to go to his room. As he passed the door to the balcony, he saw the two out there. He decided to take a look. 

"Who's Selene?" Trowa asked. "She's my grandmother, the goddess of the Moon. She's been giving me patience these past few years, in hopes that I won't attempt to kill myself again," she said, shuddering. Trowa stepped closer and held her. Duo's blood ran boiling hot when he saw this. 'What does he think he's doing with my sister?!!! When I get my hands on the pilot of Heavyarms, I'll mutilate him!' he thought venomously. 

"Serena," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "why would you ever thing of doing a thing like that?" 

"Because I'm a god forsaken vampire, that's why! Happy, I've told you now!" she whispered angrily into his ears. His eyes flashed for a moment in fear, before changing back. 

"Don't worry, I can't harm you. Not right now, that is. Selene put a curse on me, that I wouldn't be able to feed on another until the blood moon, which is in another thousand years, the same night as the end of the Silver Millenium," she replied. She felt her heart beating faster at her close proximity, and resister the urge she had to kiss him. 'Why am I getting these feelings? What's going on?' she thought. Trowa saw her eyes cloud with emotion, and he wondered what was going through her head. 

Duo was holding himself back from tearing them apart. He wanted to know what they were talking about, but he knew that he shouldn't pry. Deciding to walk away, he got up, but not before creaking the door. 

Two pairs of eyes snapped to the door as Duo tried to walk away. But his braid got caught in a nail. 'Uh oh. Busted.' 


End file.
